


Come Here Often?

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bartender Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt is smooth AF, Jaskier inserts foot in mouth, M/M, Triss Merigold Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Jaskier loses all brain function when confronted with the hottest bartender he has ever seen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Come Here Often?

Jaskier had never in his life seen a more beautiful sight. The Adonis of a man in front of him was just… ugh. He was tall and built and his hair was the most stunning shade of white. He was wearing a black, long sleeve shirt, pushed up revealing his forearms. Jaskier followed their path to watch the man’s hands as he expertly poured the drinks he was making. 

Jaskier was in love with his bartender.

He leaned over to Triss, “Thank you for dragging me to this bar even though I very much didn’t want to go out tonight. The idea that I could have missed out on this sight is appalling.”

Triss laughed loudly, “You fall in love with someone everywhere we go, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do. But I’ve never experienced what I’m experiencing right now. I am weak for that man. Just look at him. I want to lick him.” Jaskier was staring unabashedly at the bartender and he leaned over the bar talking to another patron.

Triss laughed again, “Well, wave him over. Get his number.”

Jaskier smiled brightly, “I will!” and waved dramatically to get the man’s attention.

The beautiful man walked over, “What can I get you?” he asked in the sexiest growl Jaskier had ever has the pleasure to here.

Jaskier was going to be smooth, going to flirt his way right in this man’s pants, “You come here often?”

_ You come here often _ ? That’s not at all what he’d intended to say when he’d opened his mouth.

The man stared at him, clearly unimpressed, “Well, I work here, so I’m going to have to say yes.”

“Right… uhhh… gin and tonic, please.” Jaskier stuttered out, mortified.

The man nodded and moved away to start on the drink.

Jaskier spun around to look at Triss who was shaking with silent laughter, “How dare you just let me say something stupid like that!”

“Me?” Triss asked, laughing at Jaskier’s misfortune, “What on Earth was that? _Do you come here often?_ Honestly, Jaskier, you’re a disaster!”

Jaskier groaned loudly just as someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned slowly to see the bartender back. 

The bartender slid his drink across the bar and handed Jaskier a napkin, “You were supposed to say, ‘You could get me your number’.”

Jaskier stood there flabbergasted, mouth open as the bartender was waved to the other side of the bar. He looked down at the napkin in his hand.

_ Geralt _ . 

He’d left Jaskier his number.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde


End file.
